neogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
NeoGenesis is the vision of cyberpunk in this day and age, with similarities to a dystopian world. The way the city works is that every minute detail resembling technology is related to the Alpha & Omega. The year is still 2009, but the way the world works is perhaps a little different; a bit more restricted and limited. It hasn't reached the extent to where the city is surrounded by video cameras, but inside certain facilities such as prisons and the asylum – well, they just surpass the limit a little bit too much. In NeoGenesis' society, there exists the bizarre - such as beings able to use magic, or in some cases have super human strength. But fortunately enough, those in the research facility have made certain handcuffs and collars able to dispel or restrict any of those powers, to make those people nothing but weak humans. As for the network that your characters are using... They are never safe, and there is always a 1% chance that they are hackable (so your character’s limit to make anything hackable is perpetually 99%); the cellphones cannot be traced unless your character is excellent with technology; and house phones are basically begging to be tapped. As for alternate methods of communication, such as letters and packages? Well, let's just say that depends on how bored the delivery boy really is. Of course, when there is advanced and easily accessible technology, there comes better health facilities as well. Those up in Elysium may go as far as to clone/recreate a person, for a price. Curing cancers and whatnot are pricey like nothing else, but one hundred percent guaranteed. If your character’s arm is missing? Then just buy another one - but only those lucky bastards that belong to Elysium can get those sorts of privileges. In Terra, however, nothing has changed; the government still states that they are looking for cures when they could clearly borrow some from Elysium. Unfortunately, life is only guaranteed to the rich, and the simpleton middle-class of Terra has no real hope. As for the Abyss? What healthcare is there a place considered a veritable hellhole? It'd be like scattering a cup of water on a raging fire. The streets of Elysium are extremely well upkept. Large, massive televisions are spread across building walls and even on some roads, advertising the best products and services to be had. In some places, the nights never go out - no matter what others may say, Elysium is the best place to party. However, those types that regularly indulge in such affairs are very few and far between, here. Terra, on the other hand, has the same atmosphere as a cleaned-up red-light district. This level never sleeps - or, perhaps, it cannot sleep, being stuck between 'heaven' and 'hell'; cars and trans come along at every hour with neon lights that threaten to burn out your eye sockets, but the alternative, of course, reassurances one that it's all worth it.